dartagnanandhermusketeersfandomcom-20200213-history
Athos
Athos is one of the main characters of d'Artagnan and Her Musketeers and the narrator and protagonist of Athos' Log: The Accounts of a King's Musketeer, which is the story of d'Artagnan and her Musketeers from Athos' viewpoint Physical Appearance In the logs, Athos reveals he is thirty years old, meaning he was born either in 1599 or 1600. He is a handsome man with black, shoulder length hair. He sports a beard and has blue eyes. Athos is one year older than Porthos and two years older than Aramis Biography Athos was born into a family of nobility, living in a mansion with his parents and younger brother. His father was the Comte de la Fère. The family had a secret armory and Athos carried the family tradition from his father. Athos was also betrothed to a young woman, Catherine, possibly developing genuine, romantic feelings for each other. ("The Return") Five years prior to the series, Athos instead fell in love with a young woman named Anne, who would become the future Milady de Winter. However, he remained unaware that Anne was actually a criminal, being a thief and a pickpocket living off of the streets. ("Commodities," "Musketeers Don't Die Easily," "The Return") After Anne killed Athos' brother in self-defense, Catherine accused her of murder with Athos present. For Athos, it was because he would later believe it was because Thomas figured out who she was, but Milady would recall him being a hypocrite and that he deserved to die because he attempted to rape her. Athos ordered for his servants to take her away. Heartbroken, Athos went to his friend Remi, who was a blacksmith himself, to help execute his wife, something he would later have regretted to getting him involved with years later. Athos had Milady taken from the house to a nearby tree and had her hung. However, Athos could not stand by to watch his wife's execution, so he walked away and would believe his wife to be dead for five years. ("The Return," "Commodities") After his brother's death, Athos left the citizens of Pinon to fend for themselves, causing them to resent their former master. He discarded his identity as the Comte de la Fere and joined the King's Musketeers in Paris, France's capital, first starting out as a cadet to becoming a very well-respected Musketeer. Athos became friends with Musketeers Aramis, who was a long-time Musketeer, and Porthos, who became a Musketeer two years prior to Athos. The five of them became best friends and within five years, Athos was friends with them and they became known as "The Inseparables." He became Treville's lieutenant two years prior to the series. Physical appearance Possessions Athos was in possession of a sword and a pistol. He used to possess a locket Milady gave him. However, he left it on the streets of Paris-. Relationships with other main characters Cosette D'Artagnan Athos calls Cosette a friend and a sister. Cosette D'Artagnan and Athos are best friends and have similar and different characterizations. He's usually calm and level-headed while Cosette sometimes things rash. Most definitely it's their age difference. Cos is a teenager but Athos is an adult, in his thirties. They both have dark hair but Cosette has brown eyes while Athos has blue. Also while Athos appears cautious trusting people, Cosette tried helping others. Cosette and Athos are both fairly talented and in the same sword fighting level. Also, while Athos takes the older sibling role, Cosette has the younger sibling role.While Athos has a younger brother, Cosette has two sisters. Athos is of noble birth while Cosette comes from Farmers. Cosette does get immensely anxious when she wants to reveal her secret to Athos and would willingly give up her commission and take a job offer from the Queen. She considers telling Athos. However, at the end of the "Keep your friends Close" arc, she decides not to in fear that he will either have her over to the authorities or never allow her on a mission again. He was initially angry at Cosette for keeping her identity a secret and because she never revealed it to him. Apart from the animosity them, Athos warned d'Artagnans boyfriend, Henry not to share their romance in public. However, Athos' love for Cosette was more stronger than her betrayal and no longer hated her actions and accepted she disguised herself but it was to protect herself. Afterwards, he realized that he could not live with himself if anything bad happened to her. The two reconciled and are closer than ever. Athos is the only one who calls Cosette "Sette," a nickname her father came up with. She doesn't react like she did when Aramis called her that and stated the way Athos says it is the same fatherly affection that Alexandre used to get when he called her that. In the point of view by Athos, it's revealed that d'Artagnan reminded him of his younger self. Porthos Constance Bonacieux Milady de Winter Similarity to Other Characters Foils * Milady de Winter They both have dark hair and green/blue yes. They kept their identities a secret. However, Athos did so to forget his past title to his other Musketeers while Milady takes pleasure in her new name * Cosette D'Artagnan and Athos are best friends and have similar and different characterizations. '''He's usually calm and level-headed while Cosette sometimes things rash. Most definitely it's their age difference. Cos is a teenager but Athos is an adult, in his thirties. They both have dark hair but Cosette has brown eyes while Athos has blue. Also while Athos appears cautious trusting people, Cosette tried helping others. Cosette and Athos are both fairly talented and in the same sword fighting level. Also, while Athos takes the older sibling role, Cosette has the younger sibling role.While Athos has a younger brother, Cosette has two sisters. Athos is of noble birth while Cosette comes from Farmers. * '''Porthos * Constance and Athos are both older sibling figures to Cosette.They both hate it when Cosette puts herself in danger and often look out for her well-being. * Athos and Aramis are both older sibling figures for Cosette. However, Athos acts more like her mentor and father while Aramis actually talks like a brother (as Cosette mentions in her thoughts between episodes six and seven. Meanwhile, Aramis is a man who has had multiple girlfriends while Athos only had three love interests: Milady de Winter, Ninon de Laroque, and Sylvie. They are both able to relay their thoughts and feelings to each other easily, and respect each other enough to honour those feelings. Whereas Aramis is impatient and want answers quickly, Athos is willing to hold judgement on Treville before finding some genuine evidence. Also, they both have an obsession for certain things: for Aramis it's women and for Athos, it's drinking. Relationships Family * Father * Mother * Thomas + - Younger Brother * Milady de Winter - Ex-Wife * Catherine - Ex-Fiancee * Aramis - Adopted Brother * Cosette - Adopted Sister and Daughter Figure * Porthos - Adopted Brother Allies *Musketeers - Teammates and Friends **Treville - Father Figure and Captain **Cornet † **Antoine † **One-Eyed Florian **Jacques the Stable Boy **Edward **Dubois *Constance Bonacieux - Friend *Paulette *House de Bourbon **King Louis VIII - King **Queen Anne - Queen and Friend **Prince Louis - Prince **Christine, Duchess of Savoy *Paul Meunir *Leon (Spanish spy) - Former Enemy *Paris Morgue **Poupart - Cornoner and Consultant *Pastor Ferrand - Situational Ally *Court of Miracles **Flea *Bernard family **Agnes Bernard **Henry Bernard *Ninon de Larocque *Paris Convent **Mother Superior **Sister Teresa **Sister Helene † **Nuns *De Foix family **General de Foix **Lucie de Foix *People of Pinon - Kidnappers and Former Tenants **Jeanne **Bertrand *Camille *Vargas Enemies *Armand Richelieu † *Jacques-Michel Bonnaire † *Comte de Rouchefort † *Red Guards ** Captain Gaudet † ** Dujon † ** Gaudet † *Vadim's Men ** Vadim † - Attempted Killer ** Felix † *Bonnaire family ** Emile Bonnaire ** Maria Bonnaire † - Temporary Captor *Thibault *Meunir's Men - Attackers and Temporary enemies *Marsac † - Former Teammate *Cluzet *Victor Amadeus - Challenger *Emile de Mauvoisin † *Valet de Mauvoisin † - Attempted Killer *Vincent *Marie de Medici *Luca Sistini † *Charles Gallagher † - Attempted Killer and Victim *Sarazin † *Marguerite † - Ally turned Enemy *Gus † *Spanish *Edmond *Renard *Marmion *Levesque family ** Monsieur Levesque ** Eleanor Levesque † *Sofia Martinez † - Former Ally *Francesco † Travis * Athos is technically the second Musketeer to officially appear in the series, as Cosette is an official Musketeer. ** He is the last to know Cosette is a woman and the first Musketeer to encounter her. * Athos' first name was "Olivier." * He calls Cosette by her nickname "'Sette," a nickname that Cosette's father. ** Previously, Aramis tried calling her that but Cosette reacted violently to it and told them not to call hr that. She never tells Athos that because the way he says Cosette's nickname from her father is the same way he said it. Category:Male characters